


l'manburg's revolution

by pyrrhixs



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, L'Manberg War of Independence on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), i think you should read this acutallt, represent this well, this is written in a weird style and i'm not sure these tags really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhixs/pseuds/pyrrhixs
Summary: the first president sees something in the fox, the fool, his son, he sees the future, what he, and the boy president, and the rage filled child could not be for l'manberg, the firstborn will be.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 1





	l'manburg's revolution

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this might be out of order, i kinda don't remember and i did it by that shitty memory so oops tell me lol

how could a nation start with two boys who wanted to make drugs in peace? how could a nation become of some boys and one of their wives having fun end in tragedy? how could all that labour end with a drunkard, an anarchist, and a man fallen from grace? a sad little country turned into something beautiful, and ended up destroyed in a day. 

the panda-like man screamed that he didn't do drugs, but the young, prideful boy, and his older brother (don't tell him that or he will cry) laughed and pointed at him, mocking proudly, till he ran off to tell his benevolent leader. 

the two were trying to find a third, the way they'd decided to do that was to steal from him and ask him to join their cause, to join their revolution from their unjust masters. the goat boy didn't really know how much he cared, but it was nice to be around two new friends. 

the regal man was supposed to be harder to convince and yet, he wasn't, he built the walls for them, he kept them all safe, and together, they pulled through. for a while. 

the first child born within the walls was a young, sweet girl, the revolutionaries own child. his wife on the other hand, the nymph, passed on, to see the gods. and the daughter did not stay for long either, she passed on, leaving a good son in her midst. 

the frail child grew fast and yet he was still a coward in a crayon suit. he couldn't fight, and yet, he was the child of l'manberg.

the leader of the scrappy army sang praises of his child, yelling his name up to the gods in the form of song, and yet, the child refused to listen, his face turning red and covering his ears every time the hymns were sang.

the first battle was won, at first, but not to their knowledge, it had been lost. the mercenary, the ruler (not in title but in power), his friends (later to be followers), were smart, they didn't need to win that battle, they had their own spy on the inside.

the dictator held his face, not unlike the way he held it when he was coddling him, but this felt genuine, and real, the look in his eyes was worth holding onto, worth not pulling his face away for once, not even trying, one time, "my son, when i look in your eyes, i see the future! i see what l'manberg could be, and not what it is, instead of a war-torn, revolutionary, young, and new country, i see a beautiful, ever-changing land that will protect my people! you are my legacy boy! you will show everyone what this world could be, in spite of what it is. you will be what i cannot my son, me and your mother always saw that."

the traitor did not look any of them in the eyes. he did not look the two boy-soldiers in their eyes, one filled to the brim with rage, the other filled with sadness, painted over by joy, or the king with the title of president, who still hid drugs in his suit, and he especially did not look at the son of the country. if anything that was the one he'd betrayed the most. in the immortal words of the sad, sad kid, he fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment, i will love u and kiss u and worship u if you comment if ur into that, or i can punch u if that's sexc to u. (for legal reasons that's a joke)


End file.
